


I was Made for Loving you

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Series: Singing Paperhats [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Punk AU, Songfic, also needed an excuse to write for my punk boys, needed to take a break from the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: Song fic for a song of the same name.Black Hat and Flug enjoy a moment of peace together





	I was Made for Loving you

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in my Punk AU i made. I love my punk boys. I should give them more love. 
> 
> You can see their designs Here ->: http://shadowsfandomhellhole.tumblr.com/post/161905264421
> 
> i'll most likely be redrawing it as that's the version i got lazy with :P

Flug leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees and his chin on his sleeve covered arms. His eyes were half closed as he stared off over the cliff looking at the town below. He had his ear phones in, with his music playing softly. It was late, probably around midnight by now. The young teen sighed raising a rand to rub his face. His paper bag and goggles were set down beside him. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his arms. There was a tap on his shoulder before one of his ear phones where pulled out. He jumped and lifted his head looking up.

 

“You’re out rather late. Don’t you know there’s monsters out here?” the tall young eldritch asked, a teasing grin stretched across his face.

 

“Well its a good thing you’re here then.” Flug replied, shifting slightly as the other stepped passed him and settled down against the tree trunk. The human leaned back against the demon’s chest. Black Hat wrapped his arms around him pulling his close. “Needed to get out of the house...” he added.

 

“Fighting?” the demon asked. The human shook his head.

 

“No. I just… needed to get out.” Flug answered, resting his head back on the other’s shoulder. He closed his eyes. “What were you doing?” he asked.

 

“Just the usual chaos.” Black Hat answered.

 

“Figured.” the human said. They fell silent, Black Hat glanced down at his lover curiously wondering if he had fallen asleep. Flug shifted opening his eyes and looking up at him to meet his gaze. Flug sat up turning sideways, he leaned back against the demon’s chest with a sigh nuzzling into the crook of Black Hat’s neck as he laid his head on the eldritch’s shoulder. Black Hat tightened his arms around the human once he’d settled back down.

 

“Tired?” he asked, leaning back against the tree.

 

“No. Just missed you is all.” Flug murmured. Black Hat rolled his eyes at that but remained silent. He looked up looking out of the city, listening as Flug started humming softly to his music before softly singing. _“A dangerous plan, just this time. A stranger’s hand, clutched in mine. I’ll take this chance, so call me blind. I’ve been waiting all my life. Please don’t scar my young heart, just take my hand...”_ his voice was quiet as he sang, gently taking one of Black Hat’s hands in his. Black Hat intertwined their fingers leaning his head against the human’s as he listened. _“_ _I was made for loving you, even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through. Every bone screaming, I don’t know what we should do… All I know is, Darling, I was made for loving you...”_

 

“ _Hold me close through the night… Don’t let me go we’ll be all right. Touch my soul and hold it tight, I’ve been waiting all my life. I won’t scar your young heart, just take my hand...”_ the eldritch cut in singing the second verse softly. Flug looked up at him as he did. Black Hat pressed their foreheads together. Flug joined in for the chorus closing his eyes.

 

“’ _ **Cause I was made for loving you. Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through. Every bone screaming I don’t know what we should do. All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you…”**_ Black Hat nuzzled the human in his arms. Flug reached up wrapping his arms around the demon’s neck. _**“Please don’t go, I’ve been waiting so long...”**_

 

“ _Oh, you don’t even know me at all… But I was made for loving you.”_ Flug sang the lyric out softly on his own, closing his eyes.

 

“ _ **I was made for loving you. Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through. Every bone screaming I don’t know what we should do. All I know is, darling I was made for loving you…”**_

 

Flug opened his eyes and pulled back only for Black hat to pull him back into a soft kiss. The human closed his eyes pressing into the kiss, before pulling back.

 

“Have I ever told you how much I love your voice?” the eldritch asked. 

 

“I don’t see why…. It not even that good...” the mortal replied.

 

“It’s beautiful.” Black Hat told him. Flug blushed and looked away, he looked ready to argue but was cut off by a yawn. The demon chuckled. “Come on, I’ll walk you home.” he said. He stood up, pulling Flug up with him. The teen sighed and rubbed his eyes. Black Had leaned down picking up the discarded bag and goggles and handed them to his lover who slipped them on before leaning into the eldritch’s side as he wrapped an arm around him. They started down the hill, heading back to town silently. Flug closed his eyes as they walked, smiling behind his bag.

**Author's Note:**

> Art and stories and fun times: shadowsfandomhellhole.tumblr.com
> 
> RP: kingofvillains.tumblr.com


End file.
